Automotive manufacturers consistently strive to improve vibration characteristics of vehicle component assemblies and loudness or rattles associated therewith. Increasing customer demand for higher audio system output may increase vibration issues of the vehicle component assemblies adjacent and proximate thereto. Damping structures may assist in reducing these vibration issues.